Lantern Clone Wars II
by TheVoidHunter250
Summary: In Season 2: The Allied Forces are facing new dangers: Bounty Hunters, Mind Invading Worms and even politics from neutral worlds. Soon they will gain new aid from the Jedi and the Green Lanterns. Henry will soon fall in love with Jedi Master Luminara's Padawan Barriss Offee and they will learn that the dead Ambassador's ring is now in the hands of the pacifist of Mandalore.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** : **The Holocron Heist**

" ** _The Separists Forces are overwhelming our position on Felucia and we cannot hold much longer. So we have no choice but to begin to evacuate. A task force is on route to your rendezvous, but the Droid Army is already on top of you. You will have to hold off the assault until the gunships arrived. Good Luck, Jordan..."_**

The battle of Felucia rages on for several days and the Republic Forces are dangerously overstretched. The Droids outnumbered the Clones by 3 to 1 despite the aid of Jedi and the Green Lantern Corps. Kevin and Ahsoka were separated from Anakin, Obi-Wan, Henry, and Captain earlier during an ambush. Meanwhile in the skies, Plo-Koon and some fighters are softening up the enemy to make way for the gunships to land. One of the Buzzard fighters gets hit and comes crashing down to earth.

"General! Look out!" Rex shouts as the droid comes in.

Henry grabs the burning droid fighter and throws it at the droid army which destroys most of them.

"That was too close!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"Plo-Koon, watch where you are shooting down those damn fighters!" Henry said to the Jedi Master, "That was way too close!"

" _I'll try to buy you some time!"_ Plo-Koon said.

"If those fighters got through, then our gunships can't be far behind." Obi-Wan said, "Prepare the troops to evacuate!"

Henry's F-4 Phantom constructs provided air support to the Clones and the Jedi. The jets drop napalm on the droid, causing panic among droids, but some continue to advance.

"Go Go! Come on, Grunts! We are leaving!" Rex shouted.

"Ahsoka and Kevin should be back from their jungle patrol by now." Henry said.

"I'll try to contact them again." Obi-Wan then contacts the Padawan "Ahsoka, where are you?! Ahsoka, what is your location?"

Meanwhile, Kevin and Ahsoka are engaging the Droid Army on top of a HAVw A6 Juggernaut tank. Kevin shoots the droids with a DShK heavy machine gun while Ahsoka deflects with her lightsaber.

"About 6 clicks east, Master!" Ahsoka replied, "We've engaged the enemy and we've got them on the run!"

" _They're here to extract us! We're leaving now!"_

"What? We can't retreat now, Master I've broken through!" Ahsoka argued back.

"Ahsoka, more men will die if you do not do what he said." Kevin said to the female Togruta.

"The droids are retreating!" Ahsoka argued to him.

"They're not retreating! They are regrouping!" Kevin shouts.

" _We're outnumbered! You must evacuate! That is an order!"_ Obi-Wan shouted.

"Master Skywalker taught me never to let up even when we got the tinnies on the run!" Ahsoka said.

" _They are pulling back here to regroup with the main force_!" Obi Wan argued, _"You are putting your troops' lives in danger, young one! You will get on the gunship when we arrive."_

The communication ends as the fight continues on. Kevin then dissolves his constructs

"What are you doing?!" Ahsoka demanded.

"Get in the ship, now!" Anakin shouts.

"Can't you see they're retreating?!" Ahsoka asked the Jedi Masters, incredulously.

"They're about to overrun you, Ahsoka You just can't see it Now follow orders and get in the ship!"

"But-" Ahsoka was grabbed softly by Kevin.

"You have already got into trouble, Ahsoka. Your choice." Kevin said.

"Kevin, direct the Phantoms for a napalm run!" Henry said.

"Got it." Kevin said as he creates a portable radio and calls in the airstrike. "Marking coordinates. Delta Squadron, give them hell!"

"Roger that. Target run. Get your people back." The pilot said.

"Go go go!" Henry shouts as Ahsoka boards the gunship. The ships then take off just in time for the F-4s to arrive and drop their payload on the droids. The explosion destroyed most of them, leaving the rest to be trapped in the flames. The battle was lost for the Republic for now.

 **[Later on...]**

Later on back on Corascuant, the Jedi are gathered at the Temple to discuss the situation about the battle. Kevin and Henry are present there as well. Some of the Green Lanterns stayed on the system to aid the Jedi.

"Padawan Ahsoka, do you feel Master Kenobi's description of the incident is accurate?" Master Windu asked.

"Yes, Master." Ahsoka replied in sadness.

"More to add, do you?" Yoda asked her.

"I know I was wrong I just got so caught up in my own success." Ahsoka explained, "I didn't look at the battle as a whole. I wasn't being disobedient I just forgot-"

"Masters this incident is my responsibility." Anakin defended her, "Because of Ahsoka's advanced abilities I forgot how young she is I gave her more freedom than I should have."

"That may be but it doesn't excuse what happened on Felucia." Mace Windu said.

"Master Windu, no offense, but this is not we discipline our generals in battle." Henry said.

"I think she needs some time away from the battlefield" Mace Windu said.

"On archive security reflects on your actions you can, Padawan." Windu said.

"Guard duty?" Ahsoka asked with her eyes wide open, "For how long?"

"Longer now." Yoda said.

After the meeting, Anakin, Ahsoka, Kevin, Henry and Arisia are at the library.

"I'm sorry I let you all down." Ahsoka said sadly.

I know I was a Padawan not that long ago." Anakin said.

They see Madame Jocasta who was in charged of the Library.

"Madame Jocasta Nu, this is Ahsoka Tano." Anakin introduced his Padawan, "She is to be your new security officer."

"Hello, Madame." Ahsoka greeted said.

"It is so good to meet you." Jocasta said before she sees the Green Lanterns, "Green Lanterns, it is so good to see you again."

"The honor is our, madame." Kevin said, bowing to her.

"You should go with your girlfriend, Kevin" Henry whispered, which made Kevin elbowed him in the gut.

"She is not my girlfriend, you stupid idiot." Kevin whispered back.

"Let me show you around." As Jocasta gives Ahsoka a tour, Kevin walks behind them and gives his brother the middile finger, which made Henry smirked, "There is more knowledge here than anywhere else in the galaxy. Master Kenobi says there are even texts here that are forbidden to be read. The archives hold a great many secrets it is true." They then reach to the door that leads to the Holocron, gaurded by Green Lantern Percival. "Beyond this door lies the holocron vault. The holocrons contain the most closely guarded secrets of the Jedi Order."

"Good morning, Master Fisto" Ahsoka said to Master Fisto who nods in reply. He then sees Percavil who nods to him and steps aside, allowing Fisto to open the door with the Force. Inside the vault are rows of Holocrons. Each containing information for the Jedi.

"Can we go inside?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm afraid not, my dear." Madame Jocasta replied, "I haven't been inside myself for years. Only members of the Jedi Council are allowed access. Guarding the holocrons is one of the most important duties a Jedi can be given, Ahsoka. Do you think you're up to the task?'

"Definitely" Ahsoka said which made Kevin smiled.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the lower sectors of Coroscaunt, a bounty hunter named Cad Bane sits on his chair, looking out the window viewing the city.

Cad Bane is one of the most notorious bounty hunters. He offer spares no one and he even use any tacticts to get the job done. He always demands for higher payment. Cad Bane was known for wielding a pair of LL-30 blaster pistols and wearing a wide-brimmed hat. He had stunners placed on his gauntlets and had a flamethrower. He also had breathing tubes, which enabled him to survive after being Force choked, and rocket boots to help him keep up with Jedi. He also was a very skilled pilot.

He was interuppted by none other than Darth Sidious.

" _Excuse the interruption."_ Darth Sidous said to the bounty hunter, _"As I was saying bounty hunter I have need of your services."_

"I'm listening." Cad said.

" _I need a Jedi holocron"_

"To get a holocron I'd have to break into the Jedi Temple." Cad Bane said as he approaches the hologram, "It's impossible not to mention deadly."

" _Perhaps your reputation has been exaggerated."_

"I want a rogue-class star fighter with elite weapons cloaking device, the works, and triple my usual rate." The bounty hunter said as he sits down on a chair.

 _Your price is of no concern I will also provide you with the means to get inside the temple. One of the Yellow Lanterns is on his way here to assist you. His name is Lobo. He is one of the galaxy's most notorious bounty hunters. He can help you get the job done."_

"You've got a deal." Bane said.

Lord Sidious smiles wickedly knowing he is willing to get his hands on the prize.

 **[Meanwhile...]**

Meanwhile, back at the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and Henry are monitoring the security.

"The setback at Felucia has affected our efforts in the whole sector." Henry said, "It'll take weeks before we can-"

"Master Yoda, what is it?" Obi-Wan asked the Master.

"A disturbance in the Force." Yoda said, "Intruders there will be in this temple."

" **Warning. Yellow Lantern has been detected within the perimiter."** Henry's ring said.

"We got a bigger problem. Sinestro has sent one of the Yellows here." Henry said.

Meanwhile at the library, Kevin, Ahsoka, and Arisia are walking while on guard. They then see a Jedi Master.

"Good afternoon, Master Enisence." Ahsoka said.

"Good afternoon, young one" Enisence said, with a bit of less mood.

"May we be of assistance?" Arisia asked the Master.

"No, thank you, my dear. I don't want to bother you." Enisence said, but Kevin notices his movement.

"It wouldn't be a bother at all, Master."

"Thank you. I'll be fine on my own" Enisence then begins walking away.

"You sure?"

"Look, youngling. I said I was fine. Now let me go about my business!" Enesince said with harsh attidude.

"What is this giy's problem?" Arisia asked.

"You go on ahead, Ahsoka. I'll catch up." Kevin said as he waited for Enisence as he walks away. He then waits until the coast is clear ane he begins following him.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Henry are monitoring the progress when the security system goes haywire.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked a droid.

"The system is just recycling, sir." It replied.

Then Obi-Wan's comlink goes off and the Jedi opens it.

" _Master, I'm in the tower."_ Anakin said. _"No intruders, but something just happened. All the scanners were behaving strangely for a moment."_

"Something happened to the system down here too." Obi-Wan said, "It cannot be a coincidence."

"We need to be prepare for anything." Henry said.

"Arrived, the intruders have." Yoda said.

"But if they are not in the tower, what are they after?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The communications center, perhaps, their target is." Yoda suggested.

"I don't think so."Henry said, "Most enemies couldn't infiltrate a highly secured buildings just for the communications center. They would go for high value targets."

"You don't mean-" Obi-Wan suggested.

"They must be in the central ventilation system." Anakin said.

"Let me check the system." Obi-Wan said as he checks the system for any intruders. He spots a red dot at the tower, "You're right: there has been a disturbance It's near the top of the south tower. I'll meet you up there."

"I'll go with you." Henry said, as he follows Obi-Wan to investigate.

"On high alert place the temple." Yoda said.

"Excuse me." Jocasta said to Enisence, "I don't mean to disturb you, but the whole temple is on high alert."

"Thank you." Enisence said, then he strikes her in the neck and she is knocked down on the floor. He then touches her and he begins changing into her.

Meanwhile, outside of the temple, Henry, Anakin, and Obi-wan have reach to the site where the break in occurred, "Well, looks like this is where they broke in."

"Fortunately, we'll have a less troublesome time" Obi-Wan said.

"Great. Which way do you think they went?" Henry asked.

"The communications center is this way." Obi-Wan said, "We'd better hurry if we're going to catch them."

As they search through the vents, Henry uses a tracker on his ring to pinpoint the location of the enemy. They look and see two ways, but something is wrong.

"I don't think they came this way." Anakin said.

"Master Yoda, are you picking up any other life signs in this quadrant?" Obi-Wan asked his master.

" _Deep in the temple, the intruders are."_ Yoda replied.

"How are they managing to stay out of our way?" Henry asked.

" _Possible it is, receiving assistance they are, from inside."_ Yoda replied.

"We need to alert Ahsoka and the others." Henry said.

Meanwhile...

Ahsoka and Arisia are on patrol and Kevin returns after witnessing the intruder changing form. Then Ahsoka's comlink goes off and the Togruta answers.

" _Padawan, alert you must be."_ Yoda said to the Padawan, _"Sense deception, I do. Posing as a Jedi, the intruder is. Find Master Jocasta, you must."_

"I saw her being knocked down by Enisence. Something is not right." Kevin said.

"Let's go." Arisia said.

The three warriors head out to find the librarian. They sneak through and hear the voice of Madame Jocasta but Kevin notices her tone in her voice.

" _The two Jedi have turned around and are making their way towards you"_

They look and see her on the council and Ahsoka approachers her.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Madame Jocasta?" Ahosoka asked her.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you!" The fake madame shouts as she draws her lightsaber and attacks her. Ahsoka quickly draws hers out and blocks the attack. As the women fouht back and forth, Kevin flies over and readies his ring. Ahsoka kicks her and Kevin fires a net construct and catches the fake librarian. Arisia grabs the lightsaber from her and the three warriors aim their weapons at her.

"You may have Madame Jocasta's shape, but not her skills." Ahsoka said as Madame Jocasta changed back into her true form.

"A Changeling, I hate Changelings!" Kevin said, as he picks her up.

"Master Skywalker, We've captured the imposter disguised as a Jedi. She says the intruder's in the Holocron vault." Ahsoka said to her master.

" _Good work, Ahsoka, but still no sign of the rest of them."_ Anakin replied.

The Jedi and Green Lantern are still hunting down the intruder.

"A holocron is no good without a Jedi to open it." Obi-Wan said.

"But it can be hacked by a Lantern." Henry said.

"What are they up to?" Anakin asked.

"They must be trying to gain access to the communications center from the vault."

"Wait a minute. This could be a diversion." Henry said, "Also I am detecting a Yellow Lantern! He's here in the Temple!"

"Alert your brother immediately!" Anakin said.

Then all of a sudden there was an explosion and the noise attracted everyone's attention. They reach to the vault door only to be slightly opened.

"The Vault!" Henry said.

They look to see that one of the holocron has been stolen. They quickly open the door.

"We're too late!" Henry shouts.

"They took one!" Anakin said.

"Guys! Cut off any escape route!" Henry shouts to his comrades, "Do not let the intruders get away with the Holocron!"

At the library, Kevin, Arisia, and Ahsoka had the suspect in handcufss being taken to the Jedi Master when they see Madame Jocasta after being knocked down.

"Madame librarian, are you okay?" Ahsoka asked her.

"I think I'm all right. We must call security." Jocasta said.

Then Kevin looks and sees a hooded figure but in his hand is a Holocron, "Hey! You! Stop!"

He runs after the figure as he tries to escape the Temple. "We got a runner! And he's got the Holocron!"

"Lanterns, seal off the exits! Now!" Henry shouts.

Kevin continues to pursuit the thief.

"Lobo, I have a Green Lantern on me. Meet me near the tower." Cad said to his comlink.

" _On my way."_

Cad then turns and draws one of his pistols out and shoots at Kevin. Kevin leaps to a wall and shoots back with his ring. Cad then sees Lobo who lands by him.

"You have the Holocron?" Lobo asked.

"I have to bypass the Jedi and the Green Lanterns, but I got it." Cad said showing him the cube device.

"I have located Jedi Master Bolla Ropal's location. I'm downloading the cordinates to his location." He then sees Kevin armed with a AK-47 with a grenade launcher, "Here, for your getaway." He creates a Porax 38- Starfighter and Cad Bane smiles wickedly.

"You bring me the Jedi and meet me at these coordinates." Cad said as he boarded the ship.

"You got yourself a deal." Lobo said as he flies away and Cad prepares to take off.

"Stop!" Kevin shouts and opens fire on Cad. The hunter quickly fires his engines and the ship lifts off the ground. He aims the cannons and fires, making Kevin take cover. Cad then punches forward. Kevin ducks as the ship flies over but he creates a tracking device and throws it underneath it. He wacthes as the ship leaves the Jedi Temple and away from Coruscaunt.

Back inside...

"Our war operations, it was never about." Yoda said. The Jedi and the Green Lanterns gathered near the entrance.

"Come on, changeling. We have a new home for you." Ahsoka said as she prepares to take the changeling into captivity.

"Henry, the thief got away with the Holocron, but I've manage to put a tracker on him." Kevin said as he arrived. "And I saw the Yellow Lantern with him."

"What would someone want with a holocron?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin.

"The Question is: who give the order to do this heist and why?" Arisia asked, crossing her arms.

"Wait. Bolla Ropal." The changeling said.

"What did you say?" Mace Windu asked.

"That's who Bane's next target is Bolla Ropal." She said.

"What's wrong? Who's Bolla Ropal?" Anakin asked the Jedi Master.

"He is the keeper of the Kyber crystal, the data on which can only be read by holocrons." Windu explained.

"What's on the crystal?" Ahsoka asked.

"A list of every known force-sensitive child in the galaxy: The future younglings. The future of the Jedi Order." Windu said, closing his eyes.

"If Lord Sidious gets his hands on the Holocron, he could use the information to stay one step ahead of us and we would be declared enemies of the Republic." Henry said.

"We have to warn him." Obi-Wan said.

"That's going to be hard to do. He's out of contact, somewhere in the Devaron system" Windu said.

"Are there any Green Lanterns near that system?" asked Obi-Wan asked the older Jordan.

"Barro Cruzz of Sector 2366. He is close to the system." Henry said.

"Seek him out, you must." Yoda said to the Jedi before he turns to Henry and Kevin, "Contact your comrade, you will have to. To protect Master Bolla Ropal, you must tell him."

"Ahsoka and I will set out immediately." Anakin said.

"We'll coming too, Anakin. Lobo is as dangerous as he is trecherous." Kevin said, clenching his fist.

"I'll need a handful of Green Lanterns to come with me and Kevin for this mission." Henry said.

"If this Cad Bane is still here on Coruscant, We'll find him." Obi-Wan said.

 **The Allies are willing to track down the bounty hunter and stop him before it is too late. Here is where i end the Season 1 series of Lantern Clone Wars. Season 2 Coming up...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Cargo of Doom**

" _ **The Bounty Hunter, Cad Bane has escaped the Jedi Temple with the aid Yellow Lantern Lobo. Now with the crystal in his possession, Cad has now captured Jedi Master Bolla Ropal. You must stop him at all costs. We have tracked the enemy down near the Devaron system. Your mission is to infiltrate the Separatist warship and rescue the Jedi Master and retrieve the Holocron. Be on the look-out for Cad Bane and Lobo. Knock em' dead, Jordan."**_

After the bounty hunter escapes with the Holocron, the Republic Forces have tracked him down near the planet of Devaron. Green Lantern Barro Cruzz was contacted to defend the Jedi. On the bridge of the Resolute, Anakin, Henry, Kevin, Ahsoka, Captain Rex, Admiral Yularen, and the others have reach to the system only to be blocked by several Separatist frigates. Arisia, Stel, Bzzd, and Ch'p who had joined the team after his mission with Jedi Master Shaak Ti are with the group to help retrieve the holocron and the Jedi Master.

"General, we're receiving an urgent transmission from the planet" Captain Rex said.

A hologram shows a clone trooper under fire from the droids _, "General Skywalker, our base has been overrun There's no possibility of evacuation! They've taken General Ropal and the holocron memory crystal!"_ He gets shot in the arm but he still fights on.

"Do you know where they've taken them?" Anakin asked

" _Sorry, sir. We tried to stop them, but they left the outpost."_

"What about Barro Cruzz?" Kevin asked.

" _We hate to say this sir, but he is unfortunately killed. He died while defending the Jedi-"_ He gets overruned before the transmission ended.

"There's too much interference." Rex said, "Transmitter's been destroyed at the source, sir."

"We have to find out what ship Master Ropal was on." Ahsoka said.

Then a crew member sees one of the enemy ships drawing away from the rest, "General, a separatist command ship is fleeing the battle."

"You think they have Master Ropal on board as a prisoner?" Arisia asked,

"I'm sure of it" Anakin replied.

"Admiral, intercept them before they can jump to hyperspace." Anakin said to Admiral Yularen.

"Ready the troops for boarding" Henry said to the admiral as well.

"Boarding?" Yularen asked, "We have no boarding craft. We were prepared to land on the planet, not to board another ship. You can't be serious."

"I am, Admiral." Anakin replied. "Thank you for your opinion. Target their hyperdrive. We don't want them getting away."

"I've rounded up three brigades, sir." Captain Rex informed, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to board a separatist frigate, rescue Master Ropal, and recover the archive holocron." Anakin replied.

"We have no assault craft, sir, only a couple of fighters and the Twilight." Rex said only to receive a glare from the Jedi Knight, "Waiting for orders, sir."

"And the plan is?" Kevin asked Anakin.

Admiral Yularen then arrives, "Just curious I came down to see if I could be of any help, General Skywalker."

"Actually, you can activate those walkers, Admiral." Anakin smirked.

"You're not thinking of using those to transport the clones to that frigate." The admiral objected.

"Well, they are pressurized. And they're equipped with magnetic feet." Anakin said.

"Good call" Kevin said.

"Master, you're a genius." Ahsoka said.

"Those walkers designed for terrain, not space-" Yularen said before the Jedi knight interrupted.

"Rex, load them up." Anakin said to Captain Rex before turning to his padawn, "Let's go, snips."

"Execute battalion, take ATTE 300! Carnivore battalion Walker 773! Let's go!" Rex shouts to his troops.

The Allies prepare themselves to assault to frigate and retrieve the Jedi.

Meanwhile, on board the frigate, Cad Bane and Lobo are on the bridge of the ship.

"Why isn't the data in the crystal?" Cad asked.

Lobo looks at the Green Lantern power ring and sneers, "It appears that our Green Lantern has transfer the data from the crystal to his ring, but it is locked up. Only a Green Lantern can get it open."

"You better be sure about this, Lobo, I wanted my payment." Cad said.

Then his ring beeps and Lobo looks at it, "Looks like they're here for the ring."

Back on the Resolute, the allies prepare to attack. Kevin charges up his ring and readies himself for combat when Henry gets his attention.

"Hey, Kevin. Take a look." He said.

When Kevin looks, he is shocked to see Ahsoka. She is wearing a red space suit from neck to toe. For a young Torguta, she has a beautiful body. Kevin blushes madly like a tomato.

"You like it?" Ahsoka said, twirling around.

"You-you look so..." Kevin stutters at the loss of words.

"Hot? Sexy? You make me wanna-" Henry was about to say the f word when Kevin punches him in the face with a boxing glove.

"I like it." Kevin said which Ahsoka walks towards him, swaying her hips back and forth.

"You could be the judge of that." Ahsoka said with a bit of lust in her.

"Hey, lovebirds." Anakin said, getting their attention, but they did not pay attention, "Are you done?"

"Yes! Drop the tanks!" Kevin shouts as Ahsoka gets closer to him as he leans in the leg of the AT-TE walker.

The floor opens and the tanks are deployed to land on top of the ship. Henry and the Green Lanterns get in the air and they protect the tanks as they land. Then a few droids see them and the open fire.

"Attack!" Henry shouts.

The Allies return fire while the AT-TEs give them support. Kevin is on the lead walker, shooting his Barret 50 Cal sniper rifle. Henry and the others shoot their rings while Anakin and Ahsoka slice with their lightsabers at the droids. Then a few Buzzard Fighters go to their legs and open fire while walking. Kevin aims and fires at the head of the lead Buzzard. Ahsoka jumps the legs of a second droid and slices it open. Kevin was amazed about the padawan's acrobatics. Henry lands on the last droid fighter and yanks it head off with his hands.

On the bridge, the droids are scrambling and one of them approaches Cad Bane and Lobo.

"The Jedi and the Green Lantern have overrun our Buzzard droids. Should I send out reinforcements?"

"No." Cad replied.

"No?" the droid asked in confusion.

"They wanted the ring back. We need a Green Lantern to open it." Lobo said before he sees Kevin and Henry attacking the droids outside. "It appears that there a two of them. We can use one of them to lure the other one in."

"I like the sound of it." Cad said.

The allies cleared the last droid before they reach to the hatch. R2 reaches to the panel and turns the knob to open it. The Jedi, the Green Lanterns and the Clones jumped inside the frigate. They fought their way to the bridge until they clear it out. Two droids are what left on the bridge.

"Don't shoot I'm not the Commander." The droid said, before pointing to the other. "He's the Commander."

The droid gets shot.

"Guess I'm the Commander now" It too gets shot and the bridge is cleared.

"R2, see if you can find Master Ropal" Anakin said to the droid.

It shows a hologram of Cad Bane before the raid.

 _"One authentic Jedi Holocron and the memory crystal I was after."_

"He has both pieces now." Ahsoka said.

"Also I have tracked Barro Cruzz's ring. It has contain a copy of the location of the Younglings. Barro must have copied the Kyber Crystal before his death." Henry said.

"Nice. Now it can make thing easy." Kevin said.

"Rex, send a squad and lock down the hangar bay and destroy all the escape pods. No one gets off this ship." Anakin said to the soldier.

"Yes, sir" Rex nodded.

"R2, you have to find Master Ropal." Ahsoka said, "Hurry!"

Then all of sudden the ship is rocked by explosion.

"What was that?" Anakin asked Admiral Yularen.

" _One of the engines on that frigate has exploded I caution you to avoid the AFT section."_ Yularen replied.

"How much damage is there?" Henry asked.

" _I suggest immediate evacuation."_

"Not until we get what we came for. Spread out." Anakin said to the Clones.

"While you take on the clones and the Jedi, I will separate the Green Lanterns and lead one of them away." Cad said.

Anakin, Ahsoka, Henry, and Kevin are at the cells when they see one open.

"Master, I found him." Ahsoka said sadly.

They found Master Ropal murdered in his cell. Kevin clenches his fist in anger. A Jedi Master was murdered at the hands of a deadly bounty hunter.

"Rex, have some men take Master Ropal back to the Resolute." Anakin said.

"We might not be able to find the holocron or the ring in time, Master." Ahsoka said.

"But if it's destroyed with the ship, Nute Gunray won't get it either." Anakin said. "Come on, R2"

They follow R2 while Kevin and Henry used their rings as flashlight to lead the group through the dark hallway. R2 beeps, alerting the group.

"R2 says we're close." Anakin said.

"Stay sharp, everyone." Kevin said.

They look around when they see Cad Bane running from them.

"There." Anakin said.

"After him!" Henry shouts.

They group chase after the bounty hunter until they reach to the hangar where the guns and shells are. Then the lights are turned on and outcome Cad Bane, Lobo, and a small battalion of B1 and B2 droids.

"Welcome, Jedi and Green Lanterns. We've been expecting you." Cad said.

"Lobo! I should have known you were the one that raid the Jedi Temple!" Henry said.

"Where is Barro's ring?!" Kevin said.

"You mean this?" Lobo shows them the ring. "If you want it, come and try, Jordan!"

"Kill them all!" Cab Bane shouts to the droids and they open fire.

"Attack!" Anakin shouts as he deflects with his lightsaber.

The two sides shoot at each other while the Jedi deflect with their sabers. Kevin shoots with a ACR assault rifle while Henry shoots with dueling MP9 submachine guns. The droids are getting gunned down one by one.

"Let's make this a bit more interesting. Lock down!" Cad said as he is about to press on the wrist computer.

"I don't think so. Kevin, disable Cad's wrist computer!" Henry shouts.

Kevin shoots and destroys the hunter's wrist computer.

"You'll pay for that, Green Lantern." Cad growled.

"You'll have to fight us classic, jerk off!" Kevin shouts.

"Then let's do things my way!" Lobo shouts and he shouts a large pellet near then before it explodes and thick layer of smoke covers the hangar.

"Smoke screen!" Henry shouts.

"I can't see anything!" Ahsoka shouts while deflecting lasers with her sabers.

The lasers on both sides light through the smoke.

"Use thermal vision!" Rex shouts.

The clones used thermal vision on their helmets to see through the smoke. One of them accidently shot a droid and its laser hit the magazine of a turret, releasing a shell.

"Check your fire! Hit one of those shells, and this fight is over for all of us!" Rex shouts.

Soon the tides turn on the droids and Lobo and Cad made a run for it.

"They're getting away!" Anakin shouts.

"I'll get them!" Kevin shouts.

"Wait, Kevin! We'll take him together" Henry shouts but his brother is already away.

"Ahsoka, go get Kevin!" Anakin said.

"Yes, Master!" Ahsoka said as she runs to go after Kevin.

Meanwhile, Kevin is still chasing the bounty hunters until they reach the end of the hallway.

"You thought you guys could get away from me?" Kevin asked as he aims his ring at them.

"Think you can take us both on?" Cad Bane asked the Green Lantern.

"We got you right where we want you." Lobo warned.

"Don't count on it!" Kevin charges at them with robotic hands.

Lobo leaps and goes to attack but Kevin sees him and punches him in the face. The Yellow Lantern is thrown at Cad and lands on top of him.

"Get off of me!" Cad Bane said, pushing the alien off. He then gets grabbed by the Green Lantern and then gets wrapped around in chains. Lobo then drops the power ring on the floor.

"I'm not impressed." Kevin said picking it up. Just as he was about to leave, Lobo fires his ring and it forms into an electric net. It catches Kevin and pins him to the floor. 9000 volts zapped into the human and Kevin screams at the top of his lungs. He releases the ring and Cad Bane picks it up as the GL continues to get shocked. Then the lightning stops and Kevin nearly faints.

"Not really." Lobo said as he was handed the ring from Cad. The Bounty Hunter draws one of his pistols and prepares to kill him when Lobo stops him, "No. We need him alive. He could be used to us."

Ahsoka searches for him when she hears his scream. She gasps in fear and goes to her comlink. "Master, Kevin is in trouble! I need you here, now!" she said with fear.

" _On my way!"_ Anakin replied.

Ahsoka then reach to the end of the hall and sees Kevin suspened in the air in a yellow barrier. Lobo and Cad turn to see the Padawan.

"Ah, a padawan. So good for you to join us." Lobo said.

"What have you done to him?!" Ahsoka asked drawing her lightsaber and ignites it.

"You can watch as we interrogate this Green Lantern." Cad said.

Ahsoka was about to stop them, when two Droidekas stop her in her tracks.

"Ahsoka..." Kevin said while in pain. Blood drips from his mouth and head.

"Now, how do you get the data out of this ring?" Lobo asked showing Kevin the ring. The only he gets is blood spitted into his face. The Yellow Lantern grunts before wiping the blood off. He growls in anger. "I'm tired of your resistance. Jordan. Let's see if your courage is strong enough against your darkest fears."

"I'm not afraid!" Kevin said with determination.

"Oh. You should be." Lobo said with an evil look on his face. He then uses his ring and a bone hand reaches out and touches Kevin in the face. Ahsoka can only watch before she hears...

"No! No! Oh my god! NO!" Kevin said in fear.

"Kevin!" Ahsoka said in sadness.

"Get away from me! GET AWAY!"

 **[A/N: The following contains graphic violence. Scroll down if you want to skip it. Reader's description is advised...]**

 **[Inside Kevin's mind]**

 _Kevin looks around and he is back in high school. He then hears screaming before gunshots. He looks and gasps in horror. The hallway is filled is bodies of students and teachers that are gunned down. The walls and lockers are stained with dried blood or bullet holes. Kevin backs off in fear before a hand grabs him. He screams and sees a boy his age screaming in pain as he was wounded._

" _Help me!" He said._

 _Kevin pulls away and makes a run for it. Then he sees a group of student make a run for the exit before bullets found their targets and strike them. Kevin hides in fear as he hears bodies hitting the floor._

" _No. This can't be happening." Kevin said._

 _He then peeps out and sees a lone girl in a blank stare. It was his high school crush, Monique._

" _Monique? Is that you?" Kevin said, carefully approaching her. He talks steps not to make a wrong move. "It's me, Kevin." The girl said nothing as Kevin gets closer to her. "Monique, we have to get out of here!" Just as Kevin was about to reach for her, a bullet strikes the girl in the back and blood splatters onto Kevin. Monique has been shot. Kevin shouts as the girl falls to the floor and blood is released into the floor. He has just witness the girl of his dream getting murdered. Kevin then looks up and sees the man responsible for massacre. He is armed with an AK-47 and grenades strapped to his chest._

" _You did this to me!" The shooter said as he reloads his rifle._

" _No! You're not real! You're dead! You were killed by the police!" Kevin shouts._

" _I am a god! I can't be killed!" The suspect said wickedly, before loading another magazine into his weapon and aims at him, "Time for you to join them!"_

" _NOOOOOOO!" Kevin said before the shooter pulls the trigger..._

 **[End scene]**

Kevin screams as he was "shot."

"Henry! Help me!" he said trying not to shed tears.

"The bond between brothers is strong." Lobo said.

"Let's see if we can get him here any faster!" Cad said.

"YYYEEEEAAARRGGHH!" Kevin shouts in pain as he is getting consumed by his fears. He fights to get them out.

"STOP IT!" Ahsoka pleaded as she watches her friend getting tortured at the hands of the bounty hunters.

Then Cad's comlink goes off and he answers, _"Sir, the Jedi and the Green Lanterns are coming. They look very unhappy."_

"Your Brother has gotten the message." Lobo said.

Then Henry, Anakin, Captaen Rex and Arisia arrived and they saw Kevin in pain. They quickly take out the destroyers.

"You have nowhere left to run, Cad and Lobo!" Anakin said.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Henry shouts and aims his ring at the enemy.

"Let me worry about that, Jordan." Lobo said. "His fear will stay in his mind until I get what I want. The only way to end this is for him to take his own life."

"NO!" Ahsoka said in fear.

"What do you want?" Henry said.

"This ring carries the information from the Kyber Crystal I've been paid to collect." Lobo said, showing them the ring, "I can't unlock it, but you can."

"Hurry up, Green Lantern, or your little brother dies." Cad Bane said.

"It's happening again! Leave me alone!" Kevin shouts as he struggles to get the fear out of his mind.

"Kevin!" Ahsoka said as she sheds a tear in her eyes. "If you can hear me, you have to fight. Don't let them win!"

"How adorable. A bond between a Padawan and a Green Lantern." Lob teased.

Then Henry uses his ring to access the power ring's data and sees the information form the Kyber Crystal.

Anakin was amazed about this, "I didn't know you can gather information from the Kyber crystal into the ring."

"It is the power of a piece of jewelry." Arisia said just as Henry was finished gathering all the files from the ring. He then creates a Kyber Crystal to place the data inside. He takes it and grabs the ring as well.

"Now, I need the Jedi to open the Holocron. It is useless without a cystal." Cad said.

Anakin goes up and sits to meditate.

"You better hurry. Looks like your friend is about to end it himself." Lobo said and sees Kevin creating a pistol.

"He's gonna kill himself!" Rex shouts.

"Kevin, no! Don't do it!" Henry shouts.

"I don't have a choice." Kevin said sadly.

"Kevin, please. Don't do this!" Ahsoka said with sadness.

Anakin finally opens the holocron and Cad places the crystal inside the device before closing it. Cad grins wickedly.

"Looks our negotiation is over." He said and Lobo releases Kevin from the bubble.

"I hope you have a lovely day, warriors." Lobo said.

Ahsoka runs and catches Kevin. The group runs to him allowing the bounty hunters to get away. Kevin shivers in fear and in coldness.

"Is it over?" Kevin asked.

"It's ok. It's ok." Ahsoka rubs Kevin's head trying to calm him down. He finally does as he sheds tears from his eyes.

"We need to get out of here, sir. The magazine from the shells is about to detonate!" Rex shouts.

"We are leaving!" Henry shouts as he picks up Kevin over his shoulders and the group makes a run to escape. They got on a shuttle and they return to the Resolute before the frigate explodes.

In the medical room, Kevin rests on the bed while Ahsoka, and Henry watched him.

"What was that just happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"Kevin had suffered from social anxiety disorder as a kid." Henry replied, "It was that event that changed him forever."

"What happened?" Anakin asked.

"It was Friday morning at school and it was the last day before Graduation. We were all excited for this moment. He wanted to ask this girl, Monique out. She was the VIP for the school. We were both in A.J.R.O.T.C. We were about to finish the national anthem when this crazed student burst in and started shooting. A few of my friends were gunned down in an instant and many of us made a run for it. We were evacuated until Kevin grabbed Monique who was too weak because she had been shot. She would love to go with him to the Grad Bash."

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"She died from her wounds in the hospital." Henry replied, "35 students and 8 teachers were killed and 40 were injured. Mr. Peterson, our favorite science teacher was among the dead. The shooter was a former senior student because he was consumed with jealousy and hatred. He was killed into shootout by police and we could not get it out of our minds. We had learned the hard ways when we see people around."

Ahsoka looks at Kevin who sleeps. She had no idea that he was afraid of his worse fears.

"I promise I will find Lobo and make sure he will never harm you or anyone else ever again. He has no idea who he's messing with..."

"We will also get the Holocron back. The children are in danger." Anakin said.

"We will." Henry said.

Henry and the others are determined to find Lobo and stop him. Also they are willing to retrieve the holocron before the information is exposed.

 **It is my first time writing a horror scene and I won't be doing it again until later on. I wanted to change things up with the negotiation. I hope this is worth it. Next chapter coming...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Children of the Force**_

At the Jedi Temple, the Jedi and the Green Lanterns are discussing the issue about the Force Children.

"It is most unfortunate that Bane escaped again." Mace Windu said.

"He now has access to the names and locations of the most force-sensitive children in the Republic." Obi-Wan said.

"Inflict devastating damage on the Jedi Order he could." Yoda said.

"The bastard was hired by Sidious to do his dirty work. The Sith Lord has been playing his card carefully from underneath our noses." Henry said.

"We've also discovered Bane's working with the Separatists as well as the Yellow Lanterns." Anakin said.

"There are thousands of children on that list." Mace said.

"Which will he go after first?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Small chance there is, through the force, the Council may detect them." Yoda said.

"We only have one chance at this." Henry said, "We have to move quickly. I feared Lord Sidious has prepared to make his next move."

"Where is your brother by any chance?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He needs some alone time. He still has that vision he can't get it out of his mind."

"Padawan, find him you will." Yoda said to Ahsoka.

"Yes, master." She said.

Ahsoka goes out to find Kevin.

"Kevin is still having that vision." Mace said.

"I had that problem, but I have been trained to face my fears. Kevin is still having it difficult to let it go." Henry said.

"He will face it, when the time is right." Yoda said and the Green Lantern nods.

Meanwhile, with Cad Bane, Lobo had recently left by Sinestro to track down a smuggler near his sector.

* * *

"I have delivered what you wanted." Cad said to Lord Sidious, "The Jedi and the Green Lanterns were no problem. Anything else I can help you with?"

" _I need test subjects."_ Lord Sidious said as he clamps his fingers together _, "Choose four children and bring them to Mustafar. I will take care of them."_

"Kidnapping innocent children? Seems like a small-time crime for the likes of you."

" _Among the children of the Jedi, there are no innocents."_

"Sure, sure." Bane then puts on his hat, "As long as I get paid, it makes no difference to me."

The Sith Lord's plan is in motion as Cad heads out to search for four children who are strong with the Force.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kevin is alone at a training area trying to get that memory out of his mind. He still can't believe that his worst fear was shown in front of him by Lobo as he is trying to get the data from the and into the Kyber Crystal. He is punching a dummy while is in his training pants and wearing MMA gloves. He punches faster as he hears voices in his head.

" _You're dead! The police killed you!"_

" _I am a god!"_

" _Unique, we have to go!"_

 _(BLAM)_

He then kicks the dummy down before he stops. He takes a breather after getting all the frustration out. He dissolves the constructs before he goes to a tree where he has his equipment. He was about to leave when he hears footstep.

"Kevin?" said a female voice.

He turns and sees Ahsoka who gasps at him. She looks and sees Kevin's body. Despite being lightly built, the human has some muscles and has a 6 pack from his training he and his brother received from Sgt. Kilowog back on Oa.

"Oh. Ahsoka, I didn't see you." He said blushly.

" _Oh the Force he is so sexy. What a nice body he has. It makes me want to sleep on him every night."_ Ahsoka thought.

Kevin sees Ahsoka staring at him before he grabs his T-shirt and puts it on, "Ahsoka, are you ok?"

"Huh?" Ahsoka snapped back into reality, "Yeah. Listen, we've tracked down one of the children on Naboo. Obi-Wan and Henry are on the move."

"Let's go." Kevin said as he changes into his Green Lantern, recharges his ring, and heads out.

* * *

Meanwhile near the system of Rodia, Obi-Wan and Henry had jumped out of hyperspace.

"Let's hope we have arrived in time." Obi-Wan said before he detaches from his hyperspace ring and fly towards the planet with Henry following him. They quickly reach to one of the cities protected by a glass dome with only a gate access. The warriors move in after they are allowed inside the dome. They quickly land and rush to the house. Obi-Wan knocks on the door.

The door opens and out comes a female Rodian.

"If you're looking for my son, Jedi, he's not here." She said.

"Where is he?" Obi-Wan asked before the woman closes the door.

Obi-Wan then hears a cry from inside.

"Open the door." Henry said before prying the door open with a giant crowbar.

"You'll never get him." She said before drawing a blaster and aims at them as they enter.

"Where is the bounty hunter?" Henry said before he reaches out and his hand glows green. An aura surrounds the woman and she clenches her head.

"Bounty hunter? He was a Jedi." She said in pain.

"Jedi do not carry blasters." Obi-Wan takes the blaster from her.

"What have I done?" She asked in fear.

Henry turns and sees Cad with the child.

"Hey!" Henry shouts.

Obi-Wan jumps and Henry creates a jump pad allowing him to jump high towards the landing pad, but Cad already takes off with the child.

"Dammit." Henry said.

"We need to know where he is taking them to." Obi-Wan said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anakin, Ahsoka, Kevin, and Arisia had arrived at the capital city where they see Captain Typho, a royal guard and a Gungan captain awaits them.

"General Skywalker, Commander Jordan, they told us you were coming." Captain Typho said.

"Has the Gungan family been notified?" Anakin asked.

"Captain Lunker here is in charge of the operation. He will take you to Jan-Gwa city." Typho replied.

"Let me take the lead, Anakin. I've got a score to settle with that son of a bitch." Kevin said.

"Me too." Arisia said in agreement.

"Count me in." Ahsoka said too.

"All right, go with the Gungan. Ahsoka you go with them. I'll be there shortly." Anakin said.

At Jan-Gwa City, Cad Bane lands his ship to search for the second child. He sneaks into a house where a Gungan mother sets the blanket on the child's crib. She then leaves and Cad moves in. He reaches to kidnap it but it turns to be a toy doll. The doors to closet burst open and outcomes Ahsoka and Arisia.

"Don't move, slimo!" Ahsoka said as she draws her lightsaber out.

"You're under arrest!" Arisia said, aiming her ring at the bounty hunter.

"You weren't the child I was expecting to find." Cad said.

"Obviously." Ahsoka said.

"You're quite clever, but naive."Cad then fires a grappling hook and disarms Ahsoka. He draws his blasters and shoots at her, but she rolls out of the way to take cover. Arisia rolls and shoots at Cade who gets knocked back through the wall and out of the building. He gets up and tries to escape with his rocket boots, but gets jumped by Anakin and they roll off of the roof of the building and they land on the ground.

"Nice try, Jedi, but the child is mine." Cad then draws his blaster and prepares to shoot. Then all of a sudden, a dart hits him in the back and he gets electricuted. He yells in pain before dropping to the ground. Behind him was none other then Kevin who tased him with a 500 Taser Shotgun he created.

"Gotcha now you son of a bitch." He said.

"Looks like we win." Anakin said as he get up.

The mother and daughter had arrived while, Ahsoka and Arisia arrived.

"Your daughter is safe now." Ahsoka said.

"Do you really believe that?" Cad asked.

"Yes we did." Arisia said.

Kevin and Arisia look at the girl waved at them who wave back. They look at each other before blushing again.

"Come on you two. We need to take this scum to the fleet." Anakin said.

* * *

On board the _Resolute_ , Cad is being interrogated by the Jedi and the Green Lanterns.

"We know you've taken at least two children." Obi-Wan said to the bounty hunter,  
Where are they?"

"Beyond your reach." Cad replied.

"Who are you working for?" Mace asked.

"I work alone." Cad said.

"You're a liar. You are working for Darth Sidious. Tell us what you know about him." Henry said.

"I knew nothing about this 'Sidious, Green Lantern." Cad said.

"It is only a matter of time before we locate the holocron." Obi-Wan said, "Make it easier on yourself."

"What are you going to do, torture me?" Cad asked.

"I think the fear of whoever you work for outweighs your fear of us." Mace said.

"This conversation is over." Cad said as he leans back on his chair.

"No, Cad. This is just the beginning." Henry warned him.

Then, he, Obi-Wan and Mace leave the cell room, seeing Anakin, Ahsoka, Kevin, and Arisia arrived.

"We've got nothing." Kevin said, "We tore the ship apart. There's no sign of the holocron or the kids."

"Did you check the ship's navigation records?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They were wiped clean before he landed on Naboo." Ahsoka said.

"We'll have to use the Force to make him talk." Anakin said.

"I don't think Bane is that weak." Obi-Wan said.

"Maybe if we all concentrated on his mind together." Ahsoka said.

"Using the Force to compel a strong mind to cooperate is risky." Obi-Wan said.

"There is a danger that his mind could be destroyed in the process." Mace Windu said.

"Well, do we have another choice?" Anakin said.

"Time to find out." Henry said.

Then all 7 warriors enter the cell and the three Jedi approached the bounty hunter.

"You will take us to the holocron." Anakin said to Cad, reaching out his hand.

"Jedi mind tricks don't work on me." Cad opposed.

"You will take us to the holocron." Mace Windu said along with Anakin as he too reaches out.

"Forget it." Cad said.

"You will take us to the holocron." Obi-Wan said.

'I won't." Cad said struggling to fight off the Force.

"And you will take us now!" All three Jedi said at the same time.

"I will take you." Cad said as he gets controlled but he refused to cooperate, "No! Get out of my head!"

"Perhaps we should try again." Anakin said and Jedi try again.

Then Cad screams in pain as his mind gets overwhelemed by the Force. Arisia and Ahsoka watched on in horror as the bounty hunter struggles. Kevin then sees the pain from Cad. He didn't want him to suffered too much but Henry on the other hand loves to see his enemy in fear. This was payback for harming his brother.

"I've had enough of that." Cad said nearly collasped from the pain, "I'll take you to the holocron. You'll get your children back."

The Allies finally got the location and they head out immediately. At the hangar, Obi-Wan, Mace, and Henry are preparing to board a V-6 with Cad in tow.

"The chancellor wants a report on our progress." Mace said to Obi-Wan.

"Tell him this is not Republic business. It's an internal Jedi affair." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm sorry to disagree, but as long as the Jedi are acting as a military, we should report to the chancellor, even on internal matters such as this." Anakin said approaching them.

"Well, then, I guess you just volunteered to go." Obi-Wan said, "Give the chancellor my regards."

"Wait a minute." Anakin said.

"I agree. Report back here when you are finished." Mace said.

"This could be a trap, Master. You sure you don't need us to go?"

"Of course it's a trap, Skywalker." Mace agreed.

"I will contact you when we find the children." Obi-Wan said.

"Henry, make sure, Cad does not get away." Kevin said.

"You said that it is a bad thing." Henry said before the door closes and the shuttle takes off.

"What if they don't find those kids?" Ahsoka said.

"They will, snips. Come on." Anakin said.

"I don't know and I don't trust Palpatine." Arisia said.

On the V-6, Commader Cody, Obi-Wan, Henry, Mace Windu, and Cad are preparing to depart.

"The coordinates." Obi-Wan said to Cad.

"The coordinates are cross 7RB71." Cad informed.

"That will take us into the far Outer Rim, neutral space." Henry said.

"Do you want your holocron and your kids or not?" Cad asked.

The other said nothing as the V-6 jumps into hyperspace.

* * *

Meanwhile on Coroscuant, Anakin, Ahsoka, Kevin, and Arisia had reach the Chancellor's office where Palpatine awaits them.

"Anakin, it is good to see you." Palaptine said.

"Your Excellency." Anakin said, bowing to him.

Palpatine then turns and see Ahsoka and the Green Lantern, "Excuse us, child. You too, Green Lantern."

Anakin and Palaptine turn to the office and the door closes in front of them.

"I don't like this, Ahsoka." Kevin said.

"Me either." Ahsoka said in agreement.

"Something about him could be bad news for us." Arisia said.

After the meeting, Anakin returns and they head back to the Resolute. Kevin looks back at Palpatine before he turns away and closes the door inside.

* * *

Meanwhile at an unknown mining planet, the two kids that were kidnapped were taken care by medical droids. Then a droid shows the hologram of Darth Sidious who looks down at one of them. The kid cries in fear.

" _There, there, child. Soon you will cry no more."_ Darth Sidious said.

"Master, subjects of this age rarely survive the slave conditioning procedure." The droid said.

" _And I'm afraid the risk is necessary. The natural talent these children possess is too great to be wasted by the Jedi. I foresee an army of force-talented spies in my service, trained in the dark side to peer into every corner of the galaxy from afar. And my enemies would be helpless against such vision. If the surgery fails, I will have lost nothing."_

* * *

Elsewhere, the V-6 jumps out out hyperspace where they reach to a Black Stall Station.

"This must be it." Mace said.

"The holocron better be there, Cad or I will rip that oxygen out of you." Henry warned to Cad.

"Patients, Henry" said Obi-Wan.

The Shuttle lands on one the hangers and they went inside.

"We'll be fine, Cody. Stay here and watch the ship." Obi-Wan said to the Clone commander.

"'Yes, sir. I'll keep the ship running." Cody said before the door closes behind them and they ride the lift top the upper part of the station.

"I do not sense any children nearby." Obi-Wan said.

"Neither do I." Mace said.

They reach to the top part of the station.

"Where are you keeping the children?" Henry said.

"The children are safe." Cad said "But first, there is your precious holocron." Henry, Mace, Obi-Wan turn and see the holocron on the other side, "Let me get it for you."

"No more of your tricks." Mace said, stopping the bounty hunter.

Then Henry notices smoke at the bottom and he looks around and sees four collumns with small boxes. He sees Mace about to cross, "Mace, wait! It's a trap!"

But it was too late and Mace stops on the "Blast!"

Alarms blared and the room turns red from the light. Laser turrets opens fire, forcing the warriors to block with their weapons.

"You certainly stepped in it this time." Obi-Wan said deflecting lasers.

Kevin shoots and destroy most of the turrets.

"I bid you all a good day." Cad said just as the wall spins and Cad escapes from the three warriors.

"You asshole!" Henry said.

" _Warning! Self destruct sequence has been activated. 2 minutes to detomation. Evacuate immediately."_ The ring said.

"Now what do we do?" Mace said.

"We leave immediately!" Henry said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the _Resolute_ , Anakin, Ahsoka, Kevin, and Arisia are checking the information from Cad's ship.

"Well, the piloting systems are clean." Anakin said, "Check the landing gear?"

"Double-checked it." Ahsoka said, rolling from underneath.

"I have the feeling Master Windu and Obi-Wan could've used our help."

"Look, I don't like being out of the action either, but somebody's got to do this job."

"And it always ends up being us." Arisia said.

"Heh, that's the way the cookie crumbles at the bottom of the jar." Kevin said.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and smirked before she sees black spots on the hull. She traces it with her finger, "That's odd."

"What did you find?" Kevin asked.

"Bane picked up a lot of volcanic ash on his travels." Ahsoka replied as she gets up.

"What have you got, Artoo?" Arisia asked the droid.

"Looks like Bane erased his navigation records, but not his fuel computer." Anakin said looking at the computer.

"So?" Ahsoka said.

"If we cross the list of planets we know he visited with the distance he traveled. We may be able to calculate where else he went." Anakin said.

"That's a new one." Ahsoka said.

"It's an old Jedi trick we use to track down smugglers." Anakin then searches the map, "Okay, let's see. Glee Anselm, Rodia, Mustafar, - Naboo.

Then Kevin gasps before closes his eyes...

" _ **R2, stay with the ship..."**_

" _ **Stop! Come back! I love you!"**_

" _ **Liar!"**_

" _ **Dad's right. You're not the brother I once knew!"**_

" _ **Don't do this.."**_

" _ **My love, this is where we go our separate ways..."**_

" _ **I hate you!"**_

" _ **I love you, bro. I would never hate you..."**_

" _ **There he is! He's still alive..."**_

Kevin then opens his eyes before taking a breather.

"You okay?" Ahsoka asked.

"I know where they are! They're at Mustafar!" Kevin said.

"Are you sure the children are there?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah I would never lie." Kevin said.

"Let's go. Anything to get out of this hangar."

The four warriors board the Twilight and they depart towards Mustafar.

* * *

Back at the Stall Station, the station begins falling apart as the three warriors escape the structure.

"I've got the holocron." Obi-Wan said said after getting it.

"Go go go!" Henry said.

They return to the V-6 where Cody awaits them.

"Anytime, Cody." Obi-Wan said.

The V-6 takes off and leaves the station before it explodes.

Meanwhile, the Twilight exits hyperspace and they reach to the volcanic world of Mustafar.

"We're coming up on Mustafar." Ahsoka said.

"Artoo, begin the landing cycle." Anakin said.

Meanwhile inside the building, the surgical prepares to places a device on the chair before the second droid aprroachs the hologram of Sidious.

"A starship is approaching. It is not the bounty hunter." It said.

" _This was unexpected."_ Sidious said, _"Evacuate the children to my secondary facility. I'm afraid this installation is lost. We must destroy all the evidence. Turn off the gravity supports and let the building sink into the lava."_

"I beg your pardon, sir."

" _Just do as I say."_ Sidious said before the hologram ends.

From outside, the Twilight land on one of the platforms and the four warriors emerge.

"You sure this is the right place?" Ahsoka asked.

"We're gonna find out." Kevin replied.

They reach to the door before opening it.

"I sense something, Master, and I don't like it." Ahsoka said.

"It's the Dark Side, Ahsoka." Anaki said, "This is the right place."

"Let's go. This place gives me the creeps." Arisia said.

They move out to try and locate the children. They then hear noises and they stop.

"Did you hear that?" Ahsoka said.

"Yeah, I heard it." Anakin replied, "The question is, where are they?"

Anakin and Ahsoka uses the Force to locate the sound before Ahsoka hears them,

"This way." Ahsoka said.

" **Warning! Gravity support system has been comprimised. Collaspe imminent."** The Ring said.

"They're going to bring the whole place down! Keep moving!" Kevin said.

They reach to the room but it is door. Thankfully, Kevin and Arisia use their rings as flashlights to search around and they see the cribs.

"Over there!" Arisia said.

They quickly reach to there but the cribs are empty.

"We're too late." Ahsoka said.

"I can sense they're still here." Anakin said.

"Look out!" Kevin shouts as he sees the surgical droid with the child.

"Be careful of the younglings." Anakin said trying not hit the kid.

"I know! I know!" Ahsoka said as she dodges.

The floors begin collasping as the heat begins tearing the building apart. Kevin manages to grab the child with his ring. He kicks the droids to the open floor before it falls into the lava. Arisia did the same thing and they rescued the children.

"We got to get out of here. The place is coming down!" Arisia said.

They reach to the door but the panel's destroyed.

"Dammit! The panel's fried." Kevin said.

"Where's R-2?"

Then the door opens and R2 beeps.

"Thanks, R2." Ahsoka said.

They quickly boarded the Twilight and Arisia creates craddles for the children.

"Shh... it's okay." Ahsok said calming them down as they stop crying.

"You're safe, little ones. The bad guys are gone." Arisia said.

"Get us out of here." Kevin said.

Anakin flies the ship out of Mustafar just as the station falls into the lava.

* * *

Back on Coruscaunt, the warriors reunite after their mission was completed.

"The base was completely destroyed, Master." Anakin said to Obi-Wan.

"The Sith Lord was behind this." Kevin said.

"Most unfortunate this is." Yoda said.

"And we still have Bane." Anakin said.

"Sorry, guys, but that scumbag escaped from us." Henry said

"I will not rest until that son of a bitch is locked up in a science cell on Oa!" Kevin said clenching his fist.

"We wanted to catch him too, Kevin, but the important thing is that the children are safe and we've recovered the holocron." Ahsoka said.

"Still, the future of all Jedi uncertain is. Move forward cautiously, we must." Yoda said.

"May the Force be with you. Always." Obi-Wan said.

The Jedi and the Green Lanterns dismissed from the tower before they prepare for their next move.

 **Long delay, but done. Next chapter coming soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Return to Geonosis**_

" _ **We have return to the place where the Clone Wars had begun, Geonosis. Now we have returned to the planet for the mission: The leader of the Geonosians, Poggle. But unfortunatly, he will not be making this mission easily. With the droid factory online, a shield generator, and his warriors on high alert, the leader will repel any assault."**_

" _ **However, the last few days of reconnaissance has spotted a weakness in the defense. There is a chance to bypass the defenses. You will need to clear them out for the forces to attack."**_

" _ **Your first objective is to neutralized the enemy air defense and take out enemy fighters. Once you gain control of the skies, you will support the Jedi and the Clones on the ground as they make their way to the second part of the defence: the Wall."**_

" _ **Once the wall is knocked, you will clear the way to destroy the shield generator. We have won the battle of Geonosis, Jordan. We can do it again..."**_

* * *

On board the Resolute, Generak Obi-Wan, General Ki-Adi, and Commander Jordan are on the bridge of the command ship viewing the desert planet.

"I cannot believe we're back here again." Obi-Wan said.

"Right to where we first fought the droids." Henry said, clenching his fist.

"Not to mention where we fought Count Dooku." Obi-Wan said.

"It is unfortunate." Ki-Adi said, "The resistance from the native Geonosians was stronger than we anticipated."

"The same can be said for their loyalty to Count Dooku. A fact that is often overlooked." The Jedi Master said.

As the three discussed, approaching them were Anakin, Ahsoka, Kevin, and Arisia who are chatting about their kills from their last battle.

"You're late." Obi-Wan said to Anakin.

"Sorry, Master," The Padawan said to his master, "Ahsoka, Kevin, Arisia and I were busy routing the seppies near Dorin."

"My squadron alone had 55 kills," Ahsoka said.

"Yeah, but mine had 76," He smirked.

"Show-off." Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Really, my kill count alone was 88." Kevin smirked.

"Seriously?"Anakin asked.

"Never underestimate a Green Lantern." Kevin said.

"What about you, Arisia?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'll tell you later." Arisia said.

"I'm glad you five are enjoying yourselves." Obi-Wan said.

It's just a little friendly competion, Master," Anakin said. "Nothing to worry about."

"What I worry about is the way this war seems to be drawing out with no end in sight." The Jedi Master said.

"Which is why it is crucial our invasion of Geonosis meets with success." Ki-Adi said.

"Agreed." Kevin said.

"Contact the Outer Rim command. We're ready for our briefing." Anakin said to Ahsoka.

"They're already waiting for us." Ahsoka said.

* * *

At the breifing room, the hologram shows Emperor Palpatine, Master Windu, Yoda, and Luminara and the map of the landing point. The Jedi and the Green Lanterns are also there.

"Our ships are in position, and we are ready to begin our campaign against the Geonosians." Obi-Wan said.

" _And what about Poggle?"_ Mace Windu asked, _"Any report on his location?"_

"It seems he's holed up at the primary droid foundry here. The factory is protected by a shield generator," Obi-Wan iformed, "Anakin, Ki-Adi, and I shall attempt a three-pronged attack through their defense lines to a staging area just short of the shield. Once we have landed, we shall knock out the shield generator. That is our primary target."

" _Isn't it risky committing three generals to one area of the attack?"_ Palpatine asked, _"If something went wrong, we could be dealt a serious blow."_

" _To ensure that rise again Geonosis does not, capture Poggle we must."_ Yoda said.

" _Of course. As always, I shall leave the strategy to you, Master Jedi_." Palpatine said.

"Our thanks, Chancellor." Obi-Wan said.

 _"May the Force be with you."_ Mace said.

The three holograms end leaving Luminara left. Then Commander Cody and Captain Rex appeared.

"Good, Cody. These are the coordinates for the rendezvous."Obi-Wan said to the Clone Commander.

"When we hit the ground, we'll create a perimeter." Cody said, pointing to the holographic map, "Getting past their defenses here will be the trick. General Mundi will come across the defensive lines from the north." He points to the yellow gunship representing Mundi, "We will make our assault through the middle." A green gunship lands next to the yellow. "General Skywalker will make his attack on the defensive lines from the south." A red showing Anakin landing, "And we will meet at the rendezvous point at 0700 exactly."

"If we meet with strong resistance and are forced down away from the landing zone, hold out until we join our forces before attacking the shield generator." Ki-Adi said.

"Their front lines are heavily fortified" Ahsoka said before looking at a red shape wall in the valley, "Look at that giant wall with all the gun emplacements. That won't be easy to get past."

"Don't worry. We're not going anywhere near that." Anakin said.

"Come now. What happened to all the enthusiasm I saw earlier?"Obi-Wan said.

'Don't worry about us." Anakin said, "You just make sure you get yourself to that landing zone in one piece. I shall be waiting for you when you finally arrive."

" _Gentlemen, if you are quite finished we have a battle to begin."_ Luminara said.

"Quite right." Obi-Wan said.

"Masters, if may we suggest something?" Kevin said.

"Go ahead, Jordan." Obi-Wan said.

"This will not be an easy mission for us." Henry said, pointing to the red dots before the landing zone. "The landing zone is heavily defended by proton cannons and fighters. Your men will be wiped out within seconds. We should try a new tactic."

"Hmm." Obi-Wan strokes his beard, "What are your suggestions?"

"Kevin, the Lanterns and I will soften up the defenses. This is known as Blitzkrieg. German for lightning war."

"How does that work?" The Jedi asked.

Henry creates a holographic simulation of the Blitzkrieg. First, planes and artillery destroy the enemy defense. Once the defense are knocked down, tanks move in and smash through the weaken line. Pockets of resistance are wiped out within seconds.

"Back on Earth, during WW2, the Germans used this tactic to conquered Europe but failed to conquered the Soviet Union. If the Germans could win the lightning war, we can do." He said.

"What do you think, Master Luminara?" Anakin asked her.

Luminara looks at the hologram as it runs a loop to reply the simulation again. She looks at the aircraft who bombs the gunners. She then looks at the artillery guns pounding the surviving resistance before she sees tanks and troops advance forward and wipe out the pockets.

"I do believe Green Lantern Jordan is correct. The enemy will be prepare for our assault." She said. "We should postpone for sometime until the defense are destroyed."

"Give us an half an hour to soften up the defense." Kevin said.

Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Ki-Adi, Luminara and the Clones look at each other. They wanted the Green Lanterns to clear the defense in order to pave the way for the assault.

"You have your opportunity, Henry." Obi-Wan said.

"Just save some droids for us." Anakin said.

"Heh. You wish." Kevin said.

"Good luck, Green Lanterns." Ki-Adi said.

"May the Force be with you." Luminara said, bowing before dissolving her hologram.

"Arisia, contact the others. We're heading out now."Henry said.

The GLs leave the bridge and head for the hangar. Then Ahsoka heads out to follow them. At the hangar, the others: Stel, Ch'p, and Two-Six are waiting for them.

"Guys, get ready. Our objective is to destroy the defense and secure the landing zone." Henry ordered.

"Outstanding," Stel said, punching his hand with his fist.

"Kevin!"

The young teen turns and see Ahsoka approaching him.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"I... I just want to say... be careful." Ahsoka said.

"Hey, I'm a Green Lantern, Ahsoka. I fear nothing." Kevin said with a smile on his face.

"This is for good luck." Ahsoka then leans in and kisses him near his lips.

Kevin blushes madly before turning around and takes off with Henry and the others follow him.

They fly towards the surface of the planet and they unleash hell on the enemy. In the skies, Kevin creates a large formation of IL-2 Ilyushin attack bombers with fighter escorts while Arisia deals with the enemy fighters. On the ground, Henry creates a small group of German "Thor heavy mortars and they line them up 2 klicks from the enemy defense.

"Henry, once the Sturmoviks attack, unleash your payload" Kevin said.

"You got it." Henry said.

On the ground on the enemy side, a bunch od droids and Geonosians are waiting when they hear engine noises.

"Did you hear that?"

"Is that the Republic?"

"No. It sounds different."

The coming from the skies are the Green Ilyushin Sturmoviks. They open fire on the enemy, shooting their rockets and cannons. Most of the droids and bugs are obliterated within seconds. The planes them fly over before dropping the bombletes. The bombs fall and they hit the ground or their targets. Several proton cannons are destroyed from the air strike. Kevin and Arisia fly in and attack enemy troops.

"Henry, let them have it!"Kevin shouts to his brother.

 _"Roger that. Firing mortars."_ Henry said.

Henry directs the mortars to an upper angle position. He throws his hand forward and the 7 mortars fire at the same time. The shells fly up through the sky before screaming towards their targets. Those who survived the air strike were wiped out from the artillery barrage. Soon most of the defenses were wiped out from the air strike and artillery barrage. From the skies, a bunch of Geonosian fighters retaliate and attack the Green Lanterns. They strike back and destroy most of them from the skies. Soon the area is clear.

"Obi-Wan, the defenses are destroyed. You guys have the green light." Henry said.

" _Copy that, Henry. We're on our way."_ Obi-Wan replied.

The Green Lanterns created a perimeter with some towers and platforms for the gunships to land. Smoke rises knowing the defenses were destroyed. Then the GLs look and see many gunships and tank carriers arriving before landing. The doors open and the Clones and the Jedi arrived.

"Hey guys." Henry said.

"Well that's one way of clearing out the defenses." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin looks around and see piles of dead Geonosians, scraped droids, and wrecked guns and fighters, "I see you guys been busy."

"That was impressive." Ki-Adi said.

"Did you at least save some droids for us, sir?" Captain Rex asked.

"Your in luck, people. We still got that wall we need to take down." Kevin said.

"Let's go!"

The group advanced forward through the valley cutting down some droids and Geonosians before they reach the wall. The wall is 100 feet tall and its armed with many gun emplacements. The droids see them and open fire.

"Take cover!" Kevin shouts. He creates a large steel wall with small holes for guns.

"Well thing's got a bit interesting!" Henry said.

"You should have listen to your Padawan, Anakin!" Obi-Wan said.

Henry looks up and sees an mountain to his right before looking at the wall.

"Anakin, take Ahsoka and go up the mountain! Kevin, go with them!" Henry said.

"Got it!" Ahsoka said.

"Just give us the signal!" Kevin shouts as he creates ACR with a grenade launcher.

"Now! Suppressing fire!" Henry shouts and every one shoots at the wall while Obi-Wan and Ki-Adi deflect lasers. Kevin, Anakin, and Ahsoka make a run to the mountain. Kevin creates a spring. Anakin and Ahsoka jump on the spring and it launches them to the top of the mountain. Henry sees them in the top and heading for the wall. Soon some droids turn and open fire on them.

"Cover them!" Herny said.

While Henry and Clones cover them, the trio fight their way to the top of the wall.

"So, how many droids you shut down?" Anakin asked.

"25." Ahsoka replied.

"You're falling behind." Anakin said.

"I got 35. You two are falling behind." Kevin said shooting his construct.

"Show off." Anakin and Ahsoka said.

They reach to the top of the wall where they meet pair of droidekas. Kevin grabs them through their shields and toss them off the wall.

"Let's blow this thing!" Kevin said, creating two large barrels of TNT. He places them in the holes before lighting the fuses.

"It's gonna blow!" Anakin said.

The trio jump from the wall and land safely on the ground. They quickly get to safe distance and the barrels ignites. A huge explosion manage to bring the wall down.

"The wall is down! Let's go!" Henry said.

They reach to the objective where the enemy makes their last stand.

"Anakin, you'll need to take a small squad through the shield, as close as you can get to their gun emplacements." Obi-Wan said, "From there, you'll be able to temporarily jam their scanners so they are unable to target the incoming tanks. Once the tanks knock out the shield, Master Mundi can bring the rest of the troops in with the gunships."

"Consider it done, Master." Anakin said.

"Everyone, prepare for the final assault! We are taking down the shield today!" Kevin said creating a T-34 tank and him on the machine gun.

"Attack!" Henry said.

The GLs, the Jedi and the Clones attack the enemy stronghold. Arisia and Stel fire on the sonic cannons and proton cannons while the others advance forward. Kevin fires the machine gun of the T-34 before he goes to the main cannon. Soon a few AT-TEs join in and they all fire on the shield generators. Soon the generators destroyed and the last stronghold has obliterated. Soon the battle is finally over.

"So, Master, what was your total?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not now, Ahsoka." Anakin said.

"Come on." Ahsoka smirked, 'Are you afraid you lost this time?"

"Fine. 55, that's my count." He said, "And you?"

"Looks like I won." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah, but I called in the air strike. Tie." Anakin said.

"What about you, Kevin?" Ahsoka asked him.

"60." Kevin replied.

"I'll never understand how you can simplify these battles into some kind of game." Ki-Adi said.

"Take care of yourselves." Anakin said. "I expect to see both of you back here by the time I've destroyed the main factory."

"Don't you mean "we"" Kevin said and Anakin rolled his eyes.

"We shall do our best." Obi-Wan said.

'I'm sorry?" Anakin asked.

"My total. 65." Ki-Adi said which shocks Anakin. He was outscored by Ki-Adi, "So what do I win?"

"My everlasting respect, Master Mundi." Anakin said.

"That is a gift Anakin rarely bestows, I assure you." He said before leaving on the gunship.

"What about you, Arisia?" Henry said.

"Alright my final score... 85." She said. Henry, Kevin, Anakin, and Ahsoka's jaws dropped about the score. Arisia has beat everyone. She giggles at the sight of their faces. She walks past them before swaying her hips. "Shall we get going?"

"How did she?" Anakin asked.

"Never underestimate a Green Lantern." Henry said,

The group heads out to destroy the factory...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lantern Clone Wars**_

 _ **Chapter 5: The Droid Factory**_

" _ **The Allied Forces had advance towards the outskirts of the Droid Factory. Poggle will throw everything he has got at us. With only a few platoons of Clones, we have only one chance of destroying the factory.**_

 _ **We have some good news for you. Jedi Master Luminara is on her way with her Padawan, Barriss Offee. She has located passages underneath the factory. However, the Droids will be on alert. Your objective is to protect the Padawans while the others focus their assault, creating a diversion. Once the diversion is commence, plant the explosives and get out. That Factory must be taken out..."**_

The Jedi, the Clones, and the Green Lanterns are preparing for the final assault to destroy the droid factory. Anakin, Ahsoka, Kevin, Henry, Arisia, Bzzd, and Ch'p are briefing for the attack. In front of them was a small group of soldiers.

"This bridge is our first waypoint," Ahsoka explained, "Focus your fire on the gun emplacements here and here Because it's only after we neutralize the guns –"

"that we can push for the factory." Anakin finished to briefing.

"I was-"

"We can push for the factory," Skywalker continued," Now, expect stiff resistance from And don't forget to top off your energy cells and ration packs. Once we leave, there will be no resupply. Anything else, Ahsoka?"

"I think you've pretty much covered everything in my briefing." She replied.

"Very well. Squad dismissed." Anakin said.

The hologram ends and the warriors prepare for assault on the factory.

"What's next?" He asked his Padawan.

"Master, my briefings might go better if you didn't interrupt me every time I try to I wasn't." Ahsoka replied.

"I was trying to help you." Anakin explained.

"Which I would appreciate if you didn't interrupt me to do it. I just think maybe you don't trust me to give the briefing." The Togruta spoke.

"It's not about trust. It's about getting the job done right." Anakin said.

"So you don't trust me to get the job done right. I knew it." Ahsoka crosses her arms before turning her back at Anakin.

"Snips, I never said-"

"No, it's okay. I understand. I'm the Padawan. You're the Master." Ahsoka said while walking.

Meanwhile, an LAAT lands near Captain Rex before the door opens. Coming out of the ship was Luminara. Next to her was her Padawan, Barriss Offee.

"Good day, General. Skywalker's waiting for you." Captain Rex said.

"At it again, are they?" Luminara asks.

"Again," Rex replied.

"Master?" Barriss asks her master.

"Let's just say that they have a penchant for playing loose with regulations and rules of command." Luminara said.

"If you don't trust me, then maybe you should send me back." Ahsoka said, while turning away from Anakin.

"Don't tempt me, snips." Anakin argued.

"You better control you anger, Anakin. She was trying to do her briefing until you rudely interrupted her." Arisia said.

"You likely don't give a damn." Kevin said.

"You're siding with her again, Kevin?" Anakin argued as he approaches him.

"You better get out of my face or I will round house your ass." Kevin clenches his fist.

"Anakin, Ahsoka was trying to improvise until you rudely interrupted her." Henry said.

"If you gentlemen are finished with your little discussion, we do have a factory to destroy." Luminara said as she and Barriss appear by them.

The group turns and see Luminara and her apprentices next to her. Also Two-Six appears next to the Jedi Master as well. Henry was awed to see this girl a year younger than him. To him, she was beautiful. The others look at Luminara, her Padawan, and Two-Six.

"Master Luminara. It is good to see you again." Arisia said, bowing to Luminara.

"Green Lantern Arisia. It is good to see you again." She said bowing back to her.

"Well, Barriss, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Luminara said to her padawan.

"Padawan learner Barriss Offee at your service." She said, bowing to them.

"Glad to meet you. I'm Ahsoka." Ahsoka said to her offering a handshake which she accepts it.

"Hello, Barriss. I'm Kevin Jordan and this is my brother, Henry." Kevin said to her bowing.

"Barriss. Your name sounds like a miracle." Henry then kneels and kisses her hand and which made the Padawan blush a bit.

"It's good to see all of you again. I wish it was under more peaceful circumstances." Luminara said.

The warriors are at a cliff where R2 displays the factory via hologram.

"A frontal assault is risky. Our casualties will be to great. But not as high as they'll be if that factory comes online." Henry said.

"Indeed, but there is an alternative," Luminara said before begin explaining while opening an hologram of the factory showing the tunnel paths underneath, "Every Geonosian building has a series of catacombs beneath it that run deep underground. Some of the tunnels are close enough to this cliff wall so that you could cut a hole and make an entry point. Once inside, we could find the main reactor, plant the explosives, and blow the factory from inside out."

"Looks like a good way to get lost, if you ask me." Anakin said.

"Like walking through a maze." Kevin said, crossing his arms.

"For the unprepared perhaps, but I have instructed Barriss to memorize the labyrinth, all 200 junctions." Luminara said.

"Once inside, I should be able to find the correct path that leads into the factory." Barriss said.

"It pays for one to be prepared. Right, Barriss?" Luminara asked Barriss.

"Especially when other people's lives depend on your success." Barriss replied.

"How do we keep the Geonosians occupied while someone else is setting the bombs?" Ahsoka asked.

"Good point, snips," Anakin agreed, "If whoever's going in there is going to be successful, - we'll need to create a diversion."

"Precisely. That task will be carried out by you and I, while the destruction of the factory falls to the Padawans." Luminara said.

"Now, hold on," Anakin argued, "Who decided that? Walking into that factory could be suicide."

"Not if you and I are successful holding poggle's attention at the bridge." Luminara said.

"Not quite, Luminara." Henry said, "My squad will aid with you for the assault."

"You sure?" Anakin asked him.

"Master, I can do this. I've had riskier assignments." Ahsoka said to Anakin.

"But unlike Barriss you aren't prepared for this mission." Anakin said to her.

"Not to worry. My Padawan is reliable. She can lead them both." Luminara said.

"We'll be in and out, Master." Barriss said.

"See? Dependable Barriss will get us through. Don't worry, Master. As you well know, I can follow orders." Ahsoka said.

"Kevin, Arisia, Chip, you go with Ahsoka and Barriss." Henry said.

"Understood, Henry. Have fun here." Kevin said.

"It's decided then," Luminara said, "We'll monitor your progress on these chronometers."

She give Anakin and Ahsoka one of the devices and they place them on their wrists.

"Three, two, one, mark." She said and all three Jedi press the button at the same time and light turns green.

"Let's get going, you guys." Kevin said. He leads Ahsoka, Barriss, Arisia, and Chip to the entrance of the catacombs.

"After you, Barriss." Ahsoka said.

"Kevin, take care of my Padawan." Luminara said.

"Sure thing. Just make sure that Henry doesn't do anything stupid." Kevin said. He and his group head out.

"You feel Ahsoka's not up to the task." Anakin asks.

"I never said that." Luminara said

"What is it, then?" Henry asks.

"Nothing. Let's prepare the men." Luminara said.

"We'll have to make a bold move if we're to draw them out of the factory and keep their attention on us and not the Padawans along with Kevin and his team." Henry said.

"The best way to that is to march our troops straight up the middle, parade style. They can't resist that." Anakin said.

"With no cover?" Rex asks.

"We have to make it tempting." Luminara said.

Meanwhile, Kevin, Ahsoka, Barriss, Arisia, and Chip made their way to the bridge.

"So, how does one become a Green Lantern?" Ahsoka asks Kevin.

"One must have a strong will to overcome his or her fear. Our dad was chosen when Amon Sur crashed land on Earth." Kevin replied.

"What happened to Amon?" Barriss asks.

"He died from his injuries right after he gave his ring to dad." Kevin said.

"I wish I could be a Green Lantern like you, Kevin." Ahsoka said.

"You will love it. With the ring, you can fly anywhere you go and you can create things from your imagination." Kevin said.

"Can you imagine all the firepower from this piece of jewerly?" Arisia said.

"It is interesting." Barriss said.

With the help of Kevin, Arisia, and Chip, Ahsoka and Barriss set up explosion underneath the bridge if the droids cross.

Back with the others, Henry, Anakin, and Luminara lead Rex and the Clones towards the droid factory.

"Here come the droids. Everybody steady. Steady. Keep marching." Anakin said.

"I hope the Padawans have made it past the bridge by now."

"That looks like a lot of droids." Henry said.

"Well, it is a droid factory." Luminara said.

"As long as we can destroy 'em faster than they can make 'em, we'll come out on top." Anakin said.

"I love your simple logic, Skywalker." Luminara said.

"Here we go." Anakin said.

Anakin and Luminara ignite their lightsabers while Henry create a buster sword. The droids and the Clones open fire on each other while Henry, Anakin, and Luminara deflect the lasers with their weapons. Meanwhile Two-Six is in the air attacking the droids from above, providing air cover. Then all of a sudden, she sees Geonosians emerging from the caves above.

"Henry, you got incoming!" She said.

Henry turns and sees the Geonosians flying in and shooting their sonic cannons at the Clones.

"Anakin! Luminara! We're being driven into an ambush!" Henry shouts.

"Now this makes things interesting." Anakin said.

"I sure hope your brother and the Padawans are at the factory now." Luminara said.

After placing the explosives under the bridge, Kevin, Ahsoka, Barriss, Arisia, and Chip made it to the wall of the catacombs.

"This mus be it." Arisia said.

Kevin gets in front and fires his ring into the wall. He traces the laser into a huge square before the slab opens showing the tunnels.

"I should go in first. I know the way." Barriss said.

"Be my guest." Ahsoka said.

The group made their way inside, but they are soon in a dillema. Around them were a bunch of slepeing Geonosians.

"They're sleeping." Barriss whispered.

"We have to find another way. We don't have time." Kevin said.

"This direction is the fastest." Barriss said.

"Maybe you're wrong." Ahsoka said.

"Trust me." Barriss spoke.

Barriss leads the group, avoiding the Geonosis.

"They should have entered the catacombs by now."

"I sure hope they're not lost down there."

"I hope you guys are not exhausted because here comes another wave." Henry said as he shoots down another Geonosian with his mini-guns.

Back with Kevin and co...

"Left at the next junction." Barriss spoke.

They turn left only to reach to a dead end.

"Dead end." Arisia said.

"If we make a wrong turn, we may never find our way out." Ahsoka said.

"You do remember the way, don't you?" Chip asks.

"Of course I do. It's not left, it's up." Barriss said

"It's this way." Ahsoka said.

"Time to take a shortcut." Kevin said. He creates a grappling hook before firing it in the air. He climbs up with the others following him.

Outside the Clones, the Jedi, and the Green Lanterns manage to stood their ground, holding of the droid assault. Then three droidekas appear in front of them.

"Rex, a little help here." Anakin said.

"Get up there, trooper." Rex said.

A clone trooper with a rocket launcher aims and fires at the rolling droids, destroying them. Then all of a sudden, tanks appeared with armored plating in the front.

"Looks like the Separatists have a new toy." Luminara said.

"Man. Everytime, we see a new enemy toy, we trashed it." Henry said as he fires rockets at the droids and Geonosians.

"Rex, pick your targets." Anakin said.

"Elevation four-two-seven." Rex said to the artillery gunners and they open fire. Despite the damage, the super tanks continue on advancing.

"Tough but slow." Henry said before he sees rockets fired from the tanks.

"Take cover!" Henry shouts. The Jedi and the Clones take cover as the rockets impact near them. Some of them manage to destroy the artillery guns.

"We're about to be overruned!" Rex shouts.

The ground hatch opens and out comes Kevin. He looks around before getting up to the ground.

"Clear." He whispered.

Barriss, Ahsoka, Arisia, and Chip emerge from the hole as well. They all look around and see hundreds of droids being assembled.

"That's a lot of droids." Arisia said.

"Come on. The main control room is this way." Barriss said.

"Arisia, Chip, you guys plant explosives at the assembly lines." Kevin said to the two.

"Good luck." Arisia said.

The group splits up to complete their objectives. Kevin creates an MP5 with a silencer attached to it. He, Ahsoka, and Barriss made it to the reactor core of the factory.

"There it is." Barriss said.

"Let's blow this thing and get out before-"

Then they here clicking before the three sees droids and Geonosians surrounding them. A tactical droid appears in front of them.

"Busted." Kevin muttered.

"So, this is the Jedi and the Green Lantern Count Dooku informed me about." TX said.

"So the apprentice of Sidious blabbed his mouth again." Kevin said.

"Any ideas?" Ahsoka said.

"Yeah. One. Arisia hit it!" Kevin said before creating another MP 5.

Arisia pushes the button on a demolition switch. The explosives that she and Chip planted detonate destroy the assembly lines, also shaking the factory. The vibrations rumble the building which causes a distraction. Ahsoka grabs the bag full of bombs and throws it at the TX droid. Barriss then uses the Force to pick up the droid and throw him at the reactor.

Kevin quickly reaches to the two Jedi Padawans before grabbing them with his power ring. Arisia and Chip regroup before Kevin fires his ring at the ceiling of the factory making a hole.

"Here we go!" Kevin shouts. He flies as fast as he can go with Arisia and Chip following him.

"Hit it, Barriss!" Ahsoka shouts.

Barriss presses the trigger and the bombs detonate at the reactor core. The explosion destroy everything in its path before the whole factory goes up in flames. Henry sees the green light and the explosion which brings the entire factory down along with the bridge.

"There they are!" Henry shouts. Anakin, Luminara, Rex and the others see Kevin, Arisia, Chip, Ahsoka, and Barriss before he lands near them.

"You alright, Barriss?" Luminara asks her padawan.

"Yes, master." Barriss replied.

"That was some crazy stunt you did, kid." Anakin said impressed.

"Hey, I got bored." Kevin said.

"Thank you, Green Lantern for saving my padawan's life." Luminara said.

"It's what I do, Master Jedi." Kevin said bowing to her.

"That was awesome. We should do this again." Ahsoka said to Kevin with made him blush.

Henry looks at Barriss who stares back at him.

"Master, if is alright I should speak with Green Lantern Herny?" Barriss asks.

"Of course." Luminara replied.

Barriss and Henry decided to take a small walk as the day comes to an end. The factory has finally been destroyed.

 **Sorry for the long delay. I will write more soon. Plus I will make Ahsoka and Bariss more involved here.**


End file.
